Dies (e.g. upper and lower dies) mounting on machine and die tools correction are required in mechanical processing in order to prevent die damages caused by shifted or skew die tools during processing.
In conventional mechanical punching steps, different punching dies are replaced and unloaded from a machine automatically for small-volume production of a wide range of different items. Although the time for die replacement is saved, the die may be fixed on the machine with shift or skew errors. As a result, the die tools in the dies may be easily impact with each other during automatic punching so as to lead die damages or insufficient production.